Coming Out
by JuvJuvychan
Summary: Troy and Ryan have very something to say to their friends and family. They expected screaming, fighting, and hatred. Instead they got squeals, fangirls, and a bundle of embarrassing moments. A different take on coming out in slash fanfics.
1. Gabriella

Juvy: Hi there ya'll.

Juv: You sound like our 7th grade Spanish teacher.

Juvy: Hey don't be hating she was cool!

Juv: help me

Juvy: Anyway I was browsing through the HSM slash fics and I noticed something; in a lot of the fics Gabbi's a slutty wh-re/b-tch, Chad's an ignorant ass, everyone at school are homophobes, Troy/Ryan's dad is abusive, and Ryan is a lifetime movie waiting to happen. So I wanted to write a story where Gabs wasn't a totally bt-ch/slut, Chad was an ignorant ass, the school wasn't a bunch of homophobic pricks, thier family's were actully accepting, and Ryan was happy. Cause ya know that's possible. So this little baby was born! XD

Juv: Disclaimer: We don't own High School Musical. It and it's many remakes belong to Disney who's milking it for all it's worth.

Juvy: Disney's such an HSM wh-re

* * *

Troy knocked on the door and waited nervously. Shifting from foot to foot he began to do a mental replay of what he was going to say. He couldn't come right out and say it…could he? No of course not. Even if they weren't together anymore he still care for her…in a platonic way. He sighed. _'I should listen to Taylor more often'_, he thought, _'I'm getting a headache from thinking so much.'_ Did he just make fun of himself? 

Troy never got to answer his own question because the door just opened to reveal a very messy looking Ms. Montez. Her dark hair was messy and hung in a low ponytail and her apron was covered in what looked to be flour and…cake batter?

"Um, did I come at a bad time?" Troy asked secretly hoping she would answer yes so he could leave. However it seemed the heavens hated him or fate loved to make him suffer as she shook her head and smiled kindly letting him in.

Walking through the door Troy began to panic again. How was he going to tell Gabriella? Maybe he could lie. Wait no, that wouldn't work his conscience would mentally mutilate him in his every waking moment. Why was he a good guy again? Living evilly looked so much more appealing right now. He heard they had cookies. He liked cookies. Maybe he could leave and go get some.

"Troy!" Damn. So much for his cookies.

"Gabbi." He said plastering on a fake smile. How Barbie did it he'd never know. "I just was, um…in the neighbor hood…" In the neighborhood? How many times had that one been used?

"Really?" Crap! Troy could almost see the skepticism dripping off her voice. Was it too late for those cookies?

"So I see you were baking." Score one for Bolton! Nice subject change. Gabbi was a girl and girls loved to talk about themselves. Right? God he hoped he was right.

"Oh yes! A cake actually, you can have some later." Troy sighed maybe he could avoid telling her for now. "As soon as you tell me why you're here." Damnit, why couldn't Ms. Montez spit out an airheaded girl more obsessed with her hair then the jillion numbers that equaled pie?

"Oh", he let out a nervous laugh, "you caught me." She raised an eyebrow as if to say 'it wasn't that hard.' _'Stupid eyebrow stop insulting me.'_

Gabriella redirected them to her living room and sat them on the couch. After a few minutes of tense and frankly awkward silence she cough loudly silently signaling Troy to get on with it.

"You know Gabbi you should get that check out. With all these new diseases going around you can't be too careful."

"Troy." She sighed heavily rubbing her brow.

"Why I just saw a commercial for that new HPV virus in women. You get your shot for that? I hope so. Don't want to get cervical cancer. That'd be a bi-"

"Troy!" Troy stopped short noticing the bright red-hue Gabriella's face had taken. He couldn't help but laugh at her.

"It's not funny. I don't talk about prostate cancer with you. Get that check lately?" She snipped still red.

"Don't think Ryan would approve, her gets jealous easily. Got anything to drink…"

Silence. Did her really just say that? He looked on Gabbi's face expecting to see disgust or revulsion but instead he saw make her way into her kitchen. Oh no! Did he just disgust her so much that she couldn't stand to look at him? What was he going to do now? What if she hated him? What if she told? What if…what if…what if…

Troy's head was reeling with horrible scenarios of how she hated him and would make his life hell, when Gabbi walked back into the living room holding a tray. My god! Was she going to hit him! He raised his arms in defense waiting for the blow.

"Here." What? Where was the hurt? Where was the screaming? Instead all he heard was soft laughter and Gabbi's asking him what he was doing.

He peaked out behind his arms. "I…thought you were going to hit me." He said looking at the tray to see two glasses and a pitcher of ice-tea.

"Don't be silly why would I hit you?" She asked with a giggle pouring the drinks. "Now back to you and Ryan."

This time Troy raised an eyebrow. She wasn't angry? Not even a little? Not bitching about lost love or how could he do this to her?

"Um…"was all he managed.

"Come on Troy I want all the hot little details about you and Ryan. Don't leave anything out."

"What!" That threw Troy for a loop. Details…hot little details. She couldn't possibly mean…No! Never! Troy all but grasped.

"Come on Troy," she whined. "I wanna know. And don't bother looking so shocked you to made it pretty obvious." She giggled, giggled! "But as your ex-girlfriend and one of your best friends I knew that I couldn't push you to tell me. I had to wait for you to feel comfortable enough to tell me. So tell me." She was whining again.

"What…do you want to know?"

She looked thoughtful for a moment then said. "Have you guys done it yet?" This time Troy spit out all the ice-tea he had been drinking and looked at Gabbi like she was a psychopath with a chainsaw. She giggled again.

"I-I'm not telling you that! It's personal!"

"But Troy I wanna know. I bet it's really hot." She said ginning. Was this really Gabbi? Or her evil man-smex obsessed twin?

"Listen I'm glad you accept everything and me but you're freaking me out. I gotta go."

"Wait I must, at the very least, know if you two have reached second-base." She exclaimed grabbing on to his jacket.

"Why?"

"Well you see there was this guy who said that Ryan was a horrible kisser but…"

"He's not. Troy answered quickly. "He's great really. He's tongues' amazing. He does this little thing where he flicks his tongue over my neck and applies just the right amount of pressure to my collarbone, he left a hicky there yesterday, and he knows just where and how to suck on my…"

Troy stopped short looking at Gabbi's awestruck face. _'I think I see stars in her eyes.'_

"I gotta go he said standing up and quickly heading for the door." He got no farther protest out of Gabriella but could see she still wanted more information. _'What does she want me to record us _together_ and show them to her?' _

Reaching her front door he turned around and looked at her. They were both smiling glad to have one another. "Thanks," Troy said quietly a soft smile donning his face.

"Don't even have to thank me." Gabriella smiled brightly bring her arms up to hug him tightly. This was what best friends were for. He should have known even if what he and Gabbi had wasn't romantic love it was still love. He had been foolish to think that she would hate him for loving someone else, even if that someone else was a guy.

They let go still smiling. "Anymore questions?" He asked humoring her one last time.

"Just one," her smile turned wicked, "can you take pictures for me? For proof of course."

* * *

"Ryan! Stop laughing it's not funny!" 

"Oh but it is." Ryan said wiping a tear from his eye dramatically. "So what did you tell her?"

Troy glared at the other boy who was sitting at the edge of his bed. He sighed resting his own head against the headboard, "I told her no of course. Pictures! Pictures!" Troy fisted his hair.

"Hey, hey that hairs' mine to fist let go." Ryan said playfully. Troy looked at him eyes darkening.

"You know you are way to far away from me. I can't touch you, here, now." Troy pointed to the spot next to him at the front of the bed. Ryan climbed up obediently sinking into Troys' chest purring like a cat.

"So you really think I'm a great kisser huh?" Ryan said playing with the buttons on Troy's' shirt.

"The very best." Troy smirked liking where this was going, especially Ryan's hands.

"Well I do believe such a compliment deserves a reward." Troy groaned lowly as Ryan began to kiss his jaw slowly, almost torturously, and down his neck. All the while unbuttoning his shirt. He forgot to mention to Gabbi that Ryan was also great at multi-tasking.

"Ah…"but that was a thought for later as a particularly shape bite was pressed to a very sensitive area of his neck and Ryan hands were doing such lovely things to his groin.

If telling Ryan about his embarrassing conversations with Gabbi made him like this then he'd have to tell Gabbi a lot more about their love life. Hey it'd make them both happy.

* * *

"So you'd get any dirt?" 

"I told you Taylor what me and Troy talk about it just that. Between Troy and me." Gabriella huffed it'd been almost an hour and Taylor was still trying to get dirt on what the two had talked about early. _'And here I thought that the smart ones were immune to gossip.'_

"Come on, just a little."

Gabbi sighed. "I'll tell you this. Troy has a secret that he'll share with us when he's ready and we have to support him."

"And?" she could almost hear Taylor holding her breath.

Gabbi bit her lip trying to hide her smile and swallow her squeal, "and Ryan apparently very, very, good with his tongue…in more ways than one."

"I knew it!"

Both girls squealed loudly and continued on with their night.

* * *

Juvy: Thanks for taking the time to read. 


	2. Sharpay

Juv: So here's chapter 2! Go me I got it out so soon! XD

Juvy: And it was all because of the reviewers. Thank you so much.

Juv: Really guys when we read your reviews about how much you liked this story we just had to get the next chapter out as soon as possible.

Juvy: Now every chapter won't be this quick but if reviews are as wonderful as the last batch we'll make the best of effort.

Juv: Without reviewers their is no story so thanks guys.

Juvy: Disclaimer: We don't own High School Musical it belongs to Disney who's milking it for all it's worth.

Juv: HSM wh-res! XD

* * *

Ryan took a deep breath. This was it; if Troy could confess to his best friend then he could confess to sister. Or so he thought. _'No I can do this.'_ Gabriella had told him he wasn't a poodle and Troy had repeated said that he was amazing when he put he mind to it. Or was it his mouth? _'Agh! Stupid Troy!'_

Ryan shook his head clearing his thoughts, it's not as if she's the devil incarnate…'_I'm so not being sarcastic either. Really I'm not.'_ And with this repeated thought he entered the domain, er-room, of his sister.

Ryan could feel his heart thumping through his bright red t-shirt-well it was Troy but he made it look good-sweat drip slowly down his brow, and his knees lock. What was he, in some cheesy horror film? One where the girl-next-door always leaps out of her shell and kicks ass at the climax when everyone dead? Yeah thanks supergirl you couldn't do that when we were getting killed off one by one? It was mindless movies of that nature that turned Ryan to musicals. And the fabulous clothes. Did he just think fabulous? And the world still didn't know he was gay? How blind was America? Was that bias?

"Ryan?" He turned, seeing his sister standing behind him. Well this wasn't good. How could he not have noticed that she wasn't in her room? He saw her stance leaking with irritation and wanted nothing more than to run. Troy could forgive him. He'd make it worth his while if he could only leave Shars' room _right now_.

This was so awkward. Here he was standing in the middle of her big pink room-why was her room this pink? What was she Barbie? -Not saying anything. He felt like an idiot.

This was is his big moment. This was bigger than winning the lead in his first school production or the time when he got a B on the stupid Math test with the teacher who had it out for him (they did really). This was even bigger than winning the Star Dazzle Award last summer. Almost bigger than when he and Troy started going out or when they did it for the first time…Wait nothing could be bigger then either of those things. They were life changing and he still had dreams about both of them, mostly the of second. Ah the wonderful dreams he had of the second…

"Ryan!"

Huh? Troy? Hot? Sweaty? Oh wait no, his sister, her room, pink, damn. Ryan cleared his throat causing Sharpay to raise a perfectly plucked eyebrow at him. "You see Shar, I had something to tell you," he began slowly.

"Is it important?" Sharpay snapped impatiently. Wasn't it bad enough he had dared to invade her precious room now he was spilling his lifetime movie crap on her? No way. She had a Brazilian wax soon and whatever he had to say could so wait.

"W-well, yeah sis, yeah it's really important." Well when he was looking at her with such kick-puppy eyes she supposed she could bless him with a few moments of her time. He had helped her get through that Brittany thing, how far the mighty had fallen. Her hair was once so amazing. That VMA hairstyle she was wearing on her head was disastrous…and her performance was horrible too but Shar never thought much of her talent. Not when she was so much better.

"Sit." Sharpay said simply strutting into her room. Ryan rolled his eyes at his twins' antics. He made way to sit down on her bed when she slapped him away glaring. He shot her a look that said 'where do you want me, on the floor?'

He watched as she grabbed a remote of her beau and pressed a button. Ryan turned around quickly startled by the sudden noise behind him. He was struck dumb as he saw a fluffy pink lounge chair rise beneath the floor. _'I knew she was eccentric but this?'_

"Um sis," he spared her a glance, "don't her think this is a bit…much?" Ryan was almost afraid to hear her answer.

Scoffing she snappishly said no and told him to get on with whatever he needed to tell her. Oh right. Tell her. Tell her he was gay. That was easier said than done. Clearing his throat he began.

"Well sis you see…there's someone I like." This was a good start maybe he could tell her without telling her, as Troy did with Gabriella.

"Why am I supposed to care?" Of course Shar wasn't Gabriella so she wasn't going to make it easy.

Ryan coughed, "just listen," he said a bit more sternly. Shar looked momentarily surprised as she had over the summer and he took the intuitive. "Like I said I like someone. Someone who's not…not what you could…say…well…they…they'll really a-a…boy."

Silence.

Ryan opened his eyes not realizing he closed them and waited for Shar to yell or scream him about how he was sick or abnormal. But instead he found her filing her perfectly polished nails. He felt himself getting angry instead of grateful that she wasn't throwing something at him. "

"Shar, this is a practicably crucial moment in my life and I would greatly appreciate it if you would show some kind of emotion. You such a dramatic, but I didn't know it was all fake."

"I'm not fake!" Sharpay snapped.

"Oh that you react to but not the fact that I just spilled my guts about being gay!" He snapped back.

"What do you want me to do? Go to a Pride Parade with you?"

"What? No! Just-do something other than file your nails." Ryan let out irritated.

"Look Ryan here's the deal I love you. If you're gay, you're gay. It hardly changes anything about you. So you like boys, you know that actually works better for me… Hey Ryan, Jake Gyllenhaal or Viggo Mortensen?"

"Jake Gyllenhaal." Ryan replied automatically. He spotted Sharpay's smirk and shook his head. "Wait why?"

"Needed to know what kind of guys you go for. And it seems you go for the same guys as me so, she clear her throat with a loud ahem. "Look," she said pointing at him, "you me mall Friday you're going help me find cute guy." Shar stated with a snap of her fingers.

Ryan was dumbstruck to say the least. "By the way what do you think of Zeke?"

"Huh? What? Ew! No way checking out Troy's friends would be nasty!"

"Hm?" There was something fishy with the way Ryan put that and they way he was sweating and looking really, really suspicious. " Ry, who're dating?"

"No one." Ryan said far to quickly. "Uh, I mean," he laughed trying to cover up his nerves, "no one you know of course.

"I know everyone."

"Yeah, of course." What if his sister changed her mind about her acceptance because she still liked Troy? That'd be bad. Really bad. Darn his life had too much drama. Well it wasn't that bad. Not like one of those overdramatic Lifetime movies where the main character can't get a break and stuff…

"Ry?" Huh? What? Oh right Shar wanted to know whom he was dating. No chance in hell was he telling her though. No way. It was a locked secret. Never to leave his lips.

"Tell me or I'll tell mom and dad to set you up with the Martha girl down the street."

"Troy Bolton." He said almost immediately.

Crap, what happened to secret never to leave his lips. It wasn't that he didn't like Martha he just didn't know her. They never even talked; if he had been straight he probably would have had a crush on Gabriella. But then again with Troy being next to her looking so…hot. Okay so he'd be gay in any universe but still!

"No way Troy Bolton _the_ Troy Bolton! Why he'd pick you over me?" Well that wasn't insulting.

"Gee Shar I don't know maybe cause he's gay?" Ryan said dryly.

"What about that Gabriella girl?"

"…Fine he's bi but still! If you try anything Shar." He said with a threat lacing through his voice.

"I wouldn't do that!" She screamed with a hand to her chest in a dramatic fashion. "I'm bitchy not evil! Besides how would it look if I took my gay brother's boyfriend? I'd never live it down." Sharpay scoffed.

"Does everything have to be about you?" There was a desert in his voice by now. Really dealing with Sharpay was a killer. He pitied her husband. "Hey," he stated absently, "aren't you going to be late for that wax thing?" Ryan asked pointing to her pink sparkly clock.

"Ah! Ryan I'm late I swear you and your boytoy will pay."

"Hey!" He yelled blushing. "He's not my…b-boytoy." Ryan stammered.

"Bet you guys use them anyway." She said franticly running around her room grabbing her purse.

"Use what?" Ryan asked naively with a tilt of his head.

Shar stopped at the frame of her door, "toys of course," and with that she ran out the room leaving Ryan bright red amongst all the pink.

* * *

"Aww you poor baby." Troy cooed as Ryan snuggled his face into Troy's pillows. He rubbed Ryan's back gently soothing out the knots of tensions that had curled up in Ryan's back and shoulders.

"Mmm, that feels good." Ryan purred burring his face deeper into the scent of Troy while trying to lean farther into that gentle touch gliding along his back.

"It didn't sound all that bad." Troy said trying to relieve some of Ryan's mental tension as well. It really didn't sound that bad, but then again, dealing with Sharpay was never a joy.

"Ugh yes it was." Ryan moaned. He lifted up his head and snaked himself around Troy. "Comfort me," he whined pouting his lips in such a way he knew it drive Troy crazy.

Troy smiled widely. "Gladly," and with that he leaned down for a kiss sealing his mouth to Ryan's passionately. Hearing a deep moan beneath him only drove him to press the tip of his tongue to press against Ryan's lips. Opening up quickly and taking the other's tongue Ryan began to take control of the situation as he always did. Twisting the positions around he straddled Troy weaving his arms tighter around the others neck.

Maybe talking to Shar wasn't so bad. If it landed him on top of Troy as comfort then he could live with go 'guy hunting' with her Friday.

* * *

"So Sharpay do tell what you've been up to." One of her nameless lackeys asked hoping in vain to gain some form of attention. Sharpay just scoffed at the girl's attempted and decided to, for once, tell the truth.

"Well my brother just confessed to me he's gay, and he's with the guy I've been crushing on for the past two years." She smirked at the girl's shocked faces. Especially the bruttnett who stopped short of applying her cherry pink shine lip-gloss and now looked like a badly drawn fish Ry drawn in the 2nd grade.

There was a chorus of 'Oh my gods!' and 'we so feel for you Sharpay.' One girl even tried to lay a 'comforting' hand on her shoulder but she slapped her away with a 'who gave you permission to touch me?'

It was fun to see the frilly-minded girls shocked and consoling but instead of basking in the attention and sympathy like she was supposed to rather she laughed. Sharpay truly couldn't find it in her heart to be angry with her brother. It was a strange feeling but one she found she quite liked. And with this strange feeling in her stomach she began to ponder her outfit for Friday's mall trip. Maybe Troy could come too help with the guy hunt.

* * *

Juv: This chapter was fun. I pictured Ryan as a guy that gets sidetracked very easily so I hoped I portrayed that well. The Tryan scene makes me nervous so give imput please. And Sharpay really wanted to steal the story I had to wrestle it back from her. Thanks for reading. 


	3. The Parents

Juvy: AHHHHH! It's been sooo long! Sorry. I completely lost my inspiration for this fic. Even though I really like the idea of it. But then I rewatched the 'I don't dance' scene in HSM2 on YT and got my insiration back! Whoo! After all that is one of the slashest scenes in Disney history. Come on.

Juv: Personally this is my favorite chapter.

Juvy: Yea I like this ones too. But what really matters is if the readers like it! So enjoys!

Disclaimer: We own nothing. Disney holds everything HSM in an iron grip. But really even if we did own it we couldn't make the characters more gay than they already are could we? ...We still don't own.

* * *

Troy braced himself outside the opening of the Bolton kitchen. He could hear Gabi's insistent voice in the back of his head encouraging him, _'Go for it Troy.' _There was also Ryans' voice mixed in with a reassuring, _'Whenever you're ready, Troy.'_ So here he was ready. Sort of. No he was. Completely. He was going to march into the kitchen and just say it; Mom, dad, I'm gay. He could say that. So why wasn't he?

Troy sighed heavily knowing full well why. He was scared. Not _Scream_ scared, no more like Sharpay crossed over with _Saw_, scared. Oh he got a chill thinking about what she'd do if she were jigsaw. Thousands of doubts jumbling through his head creating a dizzy sensation that spread throughout his body. Steadying his shaking limbs he walked into the kitchen.

And stared mouth open.

His father stared back with a quizzical eye before returning to his newspaper muttering about 'teenagers and the failed education system.' Troy sighed again taking a seat across his father. He always wanted Jack's approval more then anything. It was one of the reasons why he was so torn up about singing. But his father came through then so why not now. '_Just tear the damn Band-Aid off'_ spoke a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sharpay. He really needed to do something about all these different voice swirling around in his mind. It just couldn't be healthy. Unless you were Zeke.

"Dad," his father looked up in acknowledgement, "ya see…I kinda wanna tell you something." He gulped his Adams apple bobbing. "I'm…" say it, say it, say it…

* * *

"Gay." There he said it he told his parents. Troy and him had spoken briefly about coming out to their respective guardians since telling Gabriella and Sharpay had gone so well. Still Ryan couldn't deny that telling his twin who apparently already knew (lair) and telling his parents were to completely different things. Sharpay was supposed to understand. That's what sisters were for. Although Shar could never be described as ones typical sister. He remembered that dreaded shopping trip she made him go on a week ago.

Now normally he liked shopping. You could never have to many hats after all. But this trip was one of pure torture. They kept fighting. It wasn't his fault really. Shar just didn't get that those shoes would not work for her figure. Then she accused him of calling her fat. Then went off about his shoes. Which were damn nice if he'd say so himself. Troy got them for him and while they may not have been the most fashionable it was still the thought that counted. Shar being Shar of course couldn't understand this. The worst was when she tried to steal his top. Never steal a gay mans' top. It's a federal crime. After the disastrous trip Sharpay declared that Ryan was a horrible shopping, a disgrace to gay men everywhere and she was never going shopping with him again. He was quite proud with the outcome.

That was last week however, and seemed like a cakewalk compared to telling his parents his preference leaned more toward hard muscles than curvy…curves. Note, stop hanging out with Chad. There was no going back now though as he had already confessed. Only wait patiently for their reactions.

Waiting now for the past five minutes. And counting. Agh! Forget patient. "Mom, dad, did you hear me?" They looked up across the long dining room table.

His mother only giggled and said, "Of course we heard you ducky." Then she went back to eating her grapefruit. Ryan felt an eye twitch coming on.

"Well?"

"Hm? Well what son?" His father asked. "Is there anything else you need to get off your chest? In need of a new car perhaps?" Oh yeah that eye twitch was coming with full force now.

"No, I," he rubbed his forehead trying to find the right words. Ryan mentally scolded himself. He should be happy that his parents weren't disowning him right now, or worse taking away his credit cards. How would he buy his hats? So instead of complaining he opted to just ask, "how'd you guys know?" That certainly got a reaction.

His mother laughed lightly batting her hand at him like he just asked where babies came from. "Darling we've known for quite some time." She turned to her husband then. "Right dear?"

His father placed down his fork and smiled, "yes indeed." That eye? Twitching like crazy right now.

"Oh dear," his mother giggled, "don't look so shocked."

"Really Ry," his sister piped in. Couldn't resist for long could she? In fact she should have been given a medal for lasting this long. "You're like the blonde version of Emmett Honeycutt."

Ryan blanched. "Have you been stealing my DVDs **again**?" Now it was Sharpay's turn to look offended.

"What? Those DVDs are **mine**!"

"In you glitterfied dreams! I won them fair and square on Ebay!"

"Mom! Tell Ryan that the Queer as Folk tapes are mine!"

Their mother only continued smiling brightly. Turning to her husband who was smiling back she said, "don't you just love our babies."

"Their mine!"

"Not uh!"

"Yes dear I do." Thus was a normal morning in the Evans household. Now back to Troy…

* * *

Troy shifted as his fathers' sturdy graze penetrated though his own eyes. He was getting slightly twitchy under the fierce graze as he waited for his father to say something about his confession. Finally the moment of truth came in the form of a question.

"Troy are you sure?" Troy felt slightly disappointed in the question. He had secretly hoped that his father would believe this was some sort of phase. Something he would outgrow. He had really hoped.

"Yes dad. I am."

"And you want to confess this," Jack looked around quickly, "right now?" Huh? What kind of question was that? And why did his dad keep looking around like he was expecting someone to come out of the shadows and snipe him. Lay off the Die Hard dad, Troy mused.

"Um, yeah?" He answered uncertainly.

"Really Troy? Right now," his dad stressed. This was getting somewhat ridiculous.

"Yes dad," Troy answered with a heavy irritated sigh. _" I am gay."_ He said stressing each word.

"But right—"

"Jack Bolton!" Jack flinched as Troy whipped his head around to face the voice of his mother. She looked a bit agitated and he slightly hoped it wasn't because of his reveal. "I do hope you weren't trying to convince Troy to not tell us at this minute?" Again with the huh? She walked around to smack Jack on the back of the head. Okay perhaps a little freaky but as long as he wasn't getting smacked then Troy could work with this.

"Ow," Jack whined, "but honey…"

"No buts." His mother scolded. "A deals a deal." Deal? Troy could feel an eye twitch coming on.

"What deal?" Troy inquired.

"Oh honey." With that his mother walked around to embrace him in a deep hug. "I'm so proud of you." Troy had a sudden vision of his mother waving rainbow flags everywhere and wearing t-shirts that said, _Meet my son and his boyfriend_. There was defiantly some twitching going on now.

"Mom?" He voice quivering.

"Oh right much to old for that now right"? She released him but still hadn't wiped that satisfied smirk off her face. He glanced at his father who was all but pouting. "You my boy have just won me an opera show and dinner." Hu—did he even need to?

"Yeah thanks buddy." Jack grumbled.

Troy shook his head hoping to clear away the confusion that always seemed to be up there anymore. "Can someone please explain?" He almost wished he hadn't asked.

"Well you see we caught you a few weeks ago kissing that cute wittle blonde boy—what's his name dear?"

"Ryan."

"Yes, yes, Ryan. Nice pick Troy. Knew you had your mothers' good taste." At this Troy blushed. "Anyway your father and me talked about it and decided that we'd let you tell us when you were ready. Your father being the competitive jock that he is—"

"Oi! You didn't decline if I remember correctly!" His mom scoffed. "Don't listen to her Troy she's just as guilty as me." Noticing his son's clear confusion Jack continued. "We made a bet." Troy raised an eyebrow. "On when you'd tell us that you're gay." Troy's eye twitched. "You see I bet your mother that you wouldn't tell us till the end of the month. She claimed that you'd tell us at the beginning of the month. His dad glared at him but there was no real malice behind it. Why couldn't you be more insecure like other teenagers?"

Troy sat there soaking everything in. His parents, made a bet, on him. He fainted.

"Ack! Troy honey!"

"Troy don't die! We need you for the championships!"

"Jack!"

"What?"

* * *

Ryan couldn't stop laughing at his boyfriends' tale. Much to the displeasure of said boyfriend. Troy poked Ryan in the side and continued to do so until the blond yelped.

"Sorry Troy," Ryan said wiping tears from his eyes. " Just can't believe you fainted." He started giggling madly once again.

"Oh and your story was so typical?" Troy quipped.

Ryan stopped laughing and pouted. "What's wrong with my story?" He asked innocently.

"Don't pout. You too cute when you pout."

"So do something about it," Ryan said coyly. Troy's eyebrows raised but he didn't decline.

"Maybe I will," gaining a smirk of his own. With that he sealed the others lips silencing his reply. Parting for air Troy swiped Ryan's with his tongue before bottom lip nipping it. "So," nip nip, "Queer as Folk huh?"


	4. Wildcats

Juvy: Well here's the fourth chapter and what fun I had writing it. XD This is by far my favorite chapter. I have WAY too much fun with these characters. I'm thinking this will most likely be the last chapter. Sorry guys. But I really want to do a longer fic with this pairing. There's a lot of wiggle room—since we really don't know a lot about these characters—and I really want to explore that. Plus their just so friggen adorable. I already have a Tryan one-shot in the works—gotta love plot bunnies—I really am heading towards a multi-chapter romance story for Tryan. So lots to look forward to. as if we aren't already looking forward to HSM3

DISCLAIMER: We own nothing. Disney owns everything. Like all of Ryan's hats…wait do they own those? In any case we don't. Wonder if they sell'em on Ebay…

* * *

Troy slapped away the hand that kept tugging insistently on his Wildcats basketball jacket. It was his favorite jacket, damnit, and he'd was so going to throw a major bitch fit if Gabbi got anything on it. Troy's eye's widened at ridiculous nature his last thought had held. No more hanging out with Gabbi on Thursday nights watching LOGO he vowed. He mumbled a quick and stern no to the raven-haired girl behind him, best friend or not—he really did love this jacket. And Ryan said it brought out his eyes. There pull and tug game continued however—so long Troy couldn't even remember what started the annoying game of cat and mouse—until someone finally intervened. The someone—the last someone he could ever hope for in all nine planets…wait Pluto wasn't a planet anymore was it?—came in the form of one Ms. Darbus. Crap.

Really Troy had every right to be afraid of the woman towering over him. It wasn't her size or position that slammed fear into the chests of her students, oh no. It was her icy-cold stare—Troy truly felt if the government would just send Ms. Darbus to the poles their global warming problem would be solved—that killed any outcry against her strict rulings. He had only bared witness to one person who could withstand her fierce glare of death—yeah he was overreacting but the lady _was_ scary—and that person was his father. To bad Dad had decided to keep the anti-Darbus genes to himself when him and Mrs. Bolton went through the process of reproducing. Oh, his parents reproducing _gross_. That was six different levels of ick. Troy felt a face-palm moment after that thought—cause damn he was turning into such a girl.

"Mr. Bolton." Ms. Darbus called dramatically in her signature ice-glare-of-death firmly in place. "Would you and Ms. Montez," at this she gave the aforementioned a pointed look, "like to share with the rest of the class what your wondrous new game has to do with our lesson?" Said class snickered on cue as both of the accused gained red to their faces. "No? Well I'm sure you'll love to tell me about it in detention after school today."

Troy had the decency to look shamed and disappointed while Gabbi got over her embrassment rather quickly. Instead she stared off into space humming a new song she heard on YouTube one that described her perfect, _Two Guys for Every Girl_. Oh yeah, it was so going on her hit list.

"But Ms. Darbus, your greatness, we've explained this before. Troy has…"

"If you even think to finish that sentence Mr. Danford," she lowered her glasses threatenly; "you'll find yourself not only in my detention but also in my newest musical."

"But I don't dance." Chad stated quick and firm, folding his arms in what he thought was most certainly a 'manly' jester. Ms. Darbus, however was not fooled her mouth twitching into what could only be called a smirk. Troy watched on, he really shouldn't be happy that Chad was in the beeline of Darbus' wrath, but if it kept him out of it well… Sacrifices had to be made for the good of the team…captain.

Was that so selfish?

"Not according to Mr. Evans." Ms. Darbus stated smirk in full effect. This clearly caught the now ruffled Chad off guard all whist gaining the class attention. When this was heard the class began whispering madly. Those who didn't join them at the country club over the summer were eating this new information like piranhas on a piece of fresh raw meat.

"Ryan!" Chad whispered fiercely to the blond, "I told you that was suppose to be a secret." Troy had to chuckle along with the class at Chad's horrified face. Hey if you couldn't laugh at your best friends misery then who could you? That's what they were there for.

"Aww how cute you're blushing. Is widdle Chad embarrassed?" Ryan cooed teasingly loving how Chad's face only grew brighter. "Hey it's like watching a mood ring." He said reaching out to ruffle Chad's shaggy brown hair. The small action quickly grabbed Troy's attention in a vice and suddenly the joke was snuffed out like a discarded cigarette.

"Evan's," Chad said good-heartedly throwing a fake punch at Ryan's head. The blond played along ducking and Chad's arm landed on his shoulder. "You suck," he said placing the boy in a headlock twisting his hat around.

Ryan smirked up at him, "only you Chad." He stated taking off his hat to fix his hair. Had to look good. He had an image to maintain after all—Sharpays'.

"Ohhh Chad don't tell me there's something more to you and Ryan than meets the eye." Both boys looked up to see Taylor's mischievous eyes sparkling at them not noticing how Troy's own eyes began to crinkle into a twitch. The rest of the class seemed focused solely on the two boys in question. Troy's' eyes however, were focused solely on the fact that Chad's arm _still_ wrapped snugly around Ryan's' neck like it belonged there. What was it still doing there? And why was it so snug? Stop the snuggles!

"Oh yeah, we eloped over the summer," Chad said biting out a laugh. "Isn't that right Ryan?" Ryan didn't say anything for a second than decided that for laughs it was alright. It was all in good fun after all. Breaking free from his headlock Ryan let out his agreement, never noticed Troy's ever growing dark cloud of immature jealously.

"Yeah we totally eloped." He heard someone yell a good-humored 'prove it' that echoed throughout the classroom—well acting was his thing. Or one of them according to Troy. How could he forget his ever-cute boyfriend? No, never. Troy was going to have such a talk with him later.

"Oh Chad my love," Ryan cried in an overdramatic voice wrapping his arms tightly around the other boy's neck. Troy's eye was in full-on twitch-mode. Only Gabriella seemed to notice how Troy tensed up, jaw tight, shoulders arched up. She couldn't help it, she giggled. It was just so adorable how possessive Troy seemed to be of Ryan. Honestly she didn't know he had it in him. Jealous and possessive boyfriends. Was their anything cuter? Didn't think so. This was going in her blog—the one Troy conveniently didn't know about—tonight for sure

"Dude I said I married you not your sister." Chad quipped at Ryan's' dramatic antics. The whole class shook with laughter as Sharpay threw her compact at Chad's head hitting dead on. This caused another wave laughter to circulate throughout the room.

"Damn girl it was just a joke." He snapped at her ready throw her compact back at her blonde head. His mother may have said never hit a girl however he really felt Sharpay didn't count. Least not in his mind. What Zeke saw in her except…nope he'd never see what Zeke saw in her. Maybe it was cause she could eat a dozen batches on his damn cookies things. Yeah that had to be it. That girl could eat. It was that only thing that kept her quite.

She huffed haughty shutting her purse with a loud snap, "As if I would let you marry my baby brother anyway. You'd be a disgrace to the family." If looks could kill ran through Troy's head as he watched Sharpay and Chad exchange glares with each other. Guess some people never got along. Way of the universe and all. Like tuna fish and meatballs. Don't ask him where that came from. Besides he was still in alpha-boyfriend mode on the fact that Ryan was all over Chad. Now he had to come up with some freakish scenario of how to show his flirty boyfriend he was Troy's'. But how? Maybe he could ask Gabbi. She was always—overly—eager to help and had some good ideas. Where she got some of her ideas—rope, honey and whip cream?—he'd never know, probably didn't want to know either. Troy felt she should stop reading so much fanfiction, he was really tired of hearing how Sam was so in love with this Dean—whoever. Or how Scott and Logan had major sexual tension. Fangirls.

"One, since when am I your baby brother? You only a minute older than me." Troy heard Ryan ask his sister in a less-than-warm tone. "And two since when do you control who I date?" Jezz, sure he came out to his sister and he was grateful that she was supportive and all. Even if it was only because he gayness benefited her in some way. But really what right did she have over his love life?

"Since you beat me and besides if you married him we'd be…related." Sharpay and Chad both visibly cringed.

"I think I'm gonna vomit, dude." Taking Ryan's arms he disentwined them from his neck and held the blond's hands in his. Troy felt air swoop through his lungs again, shoulders visibly loosened.

"It's been great Ry really but you see," Chad inhaled, "I just can't be with you." Chad let out the breath he'd been holding looking into Ryan's eyes secretly trying to contain his laughter. They should do this more often.

Playing along Ryan cried, "but…but why my dearest one? Why oh why must we part so soon?" He even managed to make his eyes look a little watery. Damn he was good. Of course it was because he was just trying really hard not to laugh but there audience didn't need to know that. He deserved an Oscar for this performance instead of that weird French chick. Who was she anyway?

"Well you see…" Another deep breath, "I'm allergic. To your sister. Sorry dude."

"S'kay kinda allergic to her myself." And with that they let go of their entwined hands and joined the laughter that had erupted throughout the room. Giving each other a high-five they commended each other on a spectacular performance.

"No, no my friend the prize goes to you," Ryan praised pointing to Chad.

"No way dude, you so deserve the award. You had tears in your eyes and everything." Chad praised back slapping Ryan's back.

"Maybe the thought of you leaving me really does bring tears to my eyes."

"I'm here for you man."

"Stop being all touchy feely!"

"Jezz Sharpay cranky much from losing to your brother?" She turned to glare hotly at Taylor. What did she know anyway? Aside form quantum physics and three jillion equals pie. Really who needed that stuff anyway? Sharpay knew the important things in life, like who won the latest Tony Award or who was in rehab this week.

"What's all this 'lost to brother' crap anyway? What'd you lose Sharpay? You favorite pink skirt?" The remarked caused a ripple of giggles throughout the classroom. Ryan however didn't look as happy.

"I resent that. I would never wear a skirt. Anyway leave Shar alone guys she's just having a bad day." It wasn't the best attempt but it was an attempt to defend his sister.

"Why she PMSing?" Wow Chad really didn't understand that concept of tact did he? And the comment was so gross. The girls of the class didn't seem to appreciate neither as many were both scolding Chad feverishly or following Sharpay's lead of compact throwing. If there was one thing Troy knew about the Evan's siblings if was when it was Sharpay's time of month Ryan seemed extra moody as well. Maybe it was a twin thing. As least he didn't bleed cause that sure would get in the way of their usual…after school activities. Completely educational rested assure.

At least now Troy didn't have to deal with his own '_Hulk_' tendencies since Chad and Ryan were in an acceptable distance from each other. And really didn't they just make a movie about the '_Hulk_' like five years ago? Hollywood. Next thing you know they'll make a movie about a group of singing high school students. Probably name it something completely unoriginal and self-explanatory too.

The bell rang unleashing it's reluctant prisoners free to flow through its halls. Troy brushed past Ryan giving his hand a firm squeeze before quickly rushing off. Inspiration struck him like lightening and he had the perfect plan to show that Ryan was his and his only. Gabriella and Taylor watched the whole exchange and couldn't contain their girlish squeals of joy. Chad, and Jason both shrugged in response agreeing on one thing: girls were weird dude.

* * *

Troy was acting strange—well stranger the usual, which was pretty strange for him. While their relationship wasn't public to school—that honor going only to a few choice friends and family—their friendship was. Yet Troy seemed to be avoiding him for some bizarre reason that was likely stupid and ridiculous. Ryan had made a casual trip to Troy's locker when Troy had jumped sky-high mumbled something and in red-faced embarrassment rushed off all before Ryan could sneak a word in edge wise. What the hell?

When he tried to question Gabriella about it she giggled—fangirls—and gave him this weird mysterious look. Ryan decided he could interpret it two ways: one she was flirting with him or two she knew what Troy was up to and didn't—or couldn't—tell him. Ryan prayed to the musical gods above it was option two. Having girls flirt with him was just too high on the weird scale. So here he was sitting at lunch without his currently lost boyfriend mashing up his peas into soup. Troy was going to have a major talking to. Blue balls were going to gain a whole new meaning for him if he continued this disappearing act much longer Ryan decided.

Suddenly Ryan was jerked from his seat with surprising force belonging to that of Sharpay and Gabriella. "Ry you gotta come quick!" This was being to worry him; Shar never got upset for nothing. Something was defiantly amiss.

"Why what's wrong," he asked steadying his twins' shoulders in an effort to calm the shaking girl.

"It's Troy," Gabriella answered for him. In a signal flash the world gave out spinning around him in spirals and swirls. Things began to fuzz around the edges and his body grew numb to sight and sound. The girls pulled him roughly out of his reverie with combined shouts.

"Ry this isn't the time to faint!"

"Come on well lead you to him."

With a pull and a tug Ryan began following the girls through a maze of white halls. He didn't really see where he was going; he didn't really feel it either. Ryan only felt his blood running cold throughout his veins; he only saw thought after thought of disturbing images of his Troy. Had someone found out? Had they rejected the idea of him and Troy together so furiously they had attacked him? Things were going so well lately—to well his mind offered in reproach.

Rounding another corner he felt himself being pushed into someone's solid red-coated chest. Red, oh god. It was only after a moment Ryan realized whose chest it was thus recognizing the red basketball jacket in which he clung to. As voices became clearer he recognized a voice—Troy's voice—breaking through his wall of panic.

"Jezz, what'd you guys do to him? He's shaking like crazy. Ry, hey Ry?" But Ryan wasn't hearing or seeing anything around him; he only felt the immense amount of relief that racked his body. Following instincts he leaned forward catching Troy's moving mouth in a solid kiss.

To shocked to respond Troy stood there as Ryan began pulled back only to reconnect their mouths again this time seeking more of a reaction. And, honestly, who was Troy to deny him? Closing his eyes Troy let himself get lost in the vanilla cream soda taste that was all Ryan, twisted with some delicious scent of sugary spice. Ryan's arm looped around Troy's' neck pulling him closer still. Troy complied by opening his mouth, tongue lapping gently at Ryan's closed lips, which opened quickly with little resistant. Soon they were lost in their own little world of tongue battling when a startled cry broke through their self-induced fog.

"Whoa baby!"

"Taylor I told you no pictures!"

"Are you kidding? This stuffs gold. I wonder how much I can get for these…"

"Troy?" The boy looked up catching his best friends shocked stare. With the fog of instinct wearing off Ryan glanced around noticing for the first time where he was. This was Troy's locker, and they were in the middle of the hallway…with a lot of people staring at them. A lot. Holy crap was their whole senior class here? Didn't they have anything better to do beside stare at him and his boyfriend make-out in the middle of the hallway? Really these people needed lives.

"Um, Chad…yeah...hi?" Troy said stupidly knowing there was no way in hell's snowball that they could talk themselves out of this.

"Ha!" Jason yelled breaking the awkward silence. "You all owe me and Kelsi thirty bucks! Pay'em up suckers." Wait this seemed vaguely familiar.

"Crap Troy couldn't you have waited till graduation?" Zeke complained reaching into his back pocket. Him along with other members of the basket and drama clubs were handing their money over to Jason and Kelsi. Both who looked extremely pleased.

"This will buy us dinner and a movie for the whole summer baby," Jason exclaimed happily wrapping an arm around a blushing Kelsi whom agreed fully. Realization hit Troy like an ACME anvil—poor coyote never got a break—and released a loud groan.

"Not another bet." Troy proceeded to bury his face into Ryan's neck for safety. Mmm, his boy smelled really good. Oh right no time to get distracted, whole school just found out their basketball star was gay with their leading drama man. Not that he regretted it or anything, it was just so embarrassing.

"Wait, wait, wait," Chad exclaimed cutting through the betting excitement. "So Troy's gay?" Taylor let out a loud 'duh' in which Chad turned to shoot her an ignored glare. "With Ryan?" Where Sharpay inserted an aspirated 'yes'. A fiercer—though still ignored—glare followed. "And all you guys knew about it?" He asked motioning to his follow teammates. Many of who nodded in affirmation. "Well hell keep me out of the loop!"

Now Troy was beginning to worry. "Yo, Chad man you don't have a problem with me and Ryan, right?" If he did he did and there was nothing Troy could do. He loved Ryan and nothing anybody said or did would change that. But he really hoped his best friend—brother really—would back him up on this.

Chad gave him a confused look. "What? Nah man I'm totally fine with it. If you guys are gay then you're gay. I mean I kinda already guessed Ryan was. My gaydar ain't that out-of-wack."

"Hey!"

"I do hang out with Taylor and Gabriella."

"Hey!"

"To be honest," he started rubbing the back of his head self-consciously; "I thought Evans might have a crush on me." Troy felt that damn twitch come on with a vengeance.

"Well he doesn't," Troy stated firmly wrapping his arms around the blond. "Nope, no crush here. Right Ryan?" Ryan made motions to interject but Troy cut him off. "See no crushing. Right baby? Of course. Cause Ryan's _mine_." Troy emphasized his point by strengthen his hold on the other—who looked somewhat irritated—boy. "Yes, oh, yes. Mine, he even has the marks to prove it. Ryan show'em the marks on your—"

"Troy!"

"What," he asked innocently. Did Troy honestly not notice the way his face had light up like a Christmas tree during mid-rant? Oh Troy you adorable, oblivious fool. Ryan nodded his red face to the crowd who held mixed reactions about Troy's' possessive confessions. Gabbi and Taylor—was that a video camera in her hand?—were both smiling with absolute glee, Sharpay looked bored—if not slightly sick—with the whole sugary display, Chad looked thoroughly shell-shocked, along with the rest of the team.

"Oh, well…" Troy let out a shaky embarrassed laugh while Ryan had the very strong urge to step on his foot and smack him upside the head. Though the possessive jealousy thing was kinda…hot. Not that he'd ever tell Troy that, at least not after outing them to their entire senior class. Gosh, Troy was such a spaz sometimes.

"Dude," Chad sighed out, "way to much information Bro."

"No it's not." Damnit Gabbi no more fanfiction for you.

"Yeah Gabbi's right," everyone shot Taylor a look of disbelief. If the ever-sensible Taylor wasn't immune to the effects of fangirlism who was? "I only got about six or seven minutes of the make-out. How am I going to sell that? I need more material. Ryan left up your shirt show us these marks Troy was taking about."

Ryan's cheeks grew ever more red—a combination of now embarrassment and anger—protested loudly in choked sputters. "Wha—no—are you! Troy!" Turning his glare towards his unsuspecting boyfriend.

"Wha—?"

"This is all your fault!"

"But I didn't do anything!" Troy put up his hands in a show of surrender as their audience laughed at their antics.

* * *

Bouncing on the bed Ryan snuggled comfortably into Troy's chest breathing in deeply. Sweat, Axe, and something that was just Troy. He felt so cliché saying that, but honestly he could never place that last scent. It drove him crazy trying to identify it. Yet he failed each and every time. Troy claimed to have the same problem, which please Ryan to no end. He felt a hand travel smoothly down until it stopped to rest at his lower back. Gentle fingers began rubbing in slow circles bringing out pleased purrs from the recipient.

"Troy…" Ryan sighed contently snuggling deeper in his boyfriends' neck. "Mmm…" He moaned softly as Troy began to pepper his neck with small kisses. "That's good…" He tilted his head back to give the brunet more to work with. The kisses became longer until finally Troy starting sucking on his neck intent on making new marks no doubt. "Ahh, Troy…" Ryan felt the other smiling against his neck. "This still won't get you out of trouble…but don't stop."

Troy let out a good-humored moan of his own. He really hoped he could distract Ryan from remembering the scolding he promised to give him. Really it hadn't been that bad. So the whole school knew about them—finding out in the most embarrassing way possible—but honestly it wasn't that big of a deal. So Troy's original plan had gone up in smoke as Sharpay, Gabbi, and Taylor admitted to tweaking his plan to fit their own needs. All Troy wanted was for them to bring Ryan to his locker so he could give him a special gift he bought.

But the girls instead had scared Ryan out of his wits. Not that Troy was complaining, it had been a good—albeit embarrassing—kiss. On the other hand it had a bad ripple effect of having Ryan mad at him; scolding was sure to follow. Well, perhaps not if he kept Ryan well distracted…

"Ah Troy! Hands!" Laughter soon filled the room with the occasion mix of moans and sighs. In the mist of the boys fumbling a hat floated down to kiss the soft carpet below. A red baseball cap with the initials _**TR**_ twisted together in white weaves…

* * *

Juv: this really was our favorite chapter. But alas this is the end. We hoped everyone enjoyed it.

Juvy: I couldn't help making Taylor into a little moneygrubber. She just seemed the type ya knows? And I loved making Gabbi a major fangirl instead of a nasty bitchy whore like in so many other slash fics I've read. I can like the lead girl and still like slash, it's not illegal. Next Tryan story I really want to do more with the rest of the cast, like Kelsi (she's so cute) and Zeke (who has the coolest flipping name) and Chad of course cause he's just so much fun to play with. Dance puppets dance! Mwhahahahaha!

Juv: :sigh: Don't worry she's just going into story-withdraws. See you all soon, and thanks so much for reading!


End file.
